Death Note: Matsuda
by RyouKutani
Summary: SPOILER: After the death of Light Yagami, Kira seemed to be at an end... All hope seemed to be lost for the perfect world Light had wanted to create. That is, until someone else is bestowed with the power, but the most unlikely of people, none other than our beloved Touta Matsuda.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Matsuda

It was all so strange, how I had come to have this power, a blurred out dream, so it seems. It had frightened me before, what one could do once they had it, but now I was chosen; now it was my duty to finish what he had started. Light Yagami had been one of the smartest men I've ever know, I admired him, I never wanted to believe the rumors being spread across the task force, not because I was against the killings, but because I wanted him to live. In the end, when it all came to it, I was the one who shot him, over and over again. I was in shock, hurt and angry, if I could take it back now, I would. Now that I know how important Light, that is, Kira would suddenly become to me. It's been about 5 months since Light had died, but I know he would want me to do this, it was the only way I could apologize for what I had done to him. I know that the same fate may come to me, but I have to finish what he started, then, and only then, will my mind be at peace. I have been working with Near, unknown to himself, my enemy. I've had to wait these past months, I don't want to draw any attention to myself in the meantime. I would use the notebook tonight; I would become the new Kira tonight. Nate Rivers - you will be eliminated, just like you should have been all those months ago.

"_Matsuda, have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" _

I snap out of my trance, looking over to see Aizawa frowning at me. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Aizawa. I must have spaced out."

"Yea, well, don't do it again. This is serious, but then again, when do you ever take anything seriously." He snaps at me, gritting his teeth together.

"What was it you wanted to say to me?" I inquire, slighted by him, as always. I control myself with a certain, comforting thought.

"Just remember to be here on time tomorrow, big investigation, remember?" He sighs, putting his head in his hand. "Just be there…."

"Of course! See you tomorrow, Aizawa!" I smile, as we begin to part ways.

"Yea, tomorrow…" He mumbles, walking off to his car.

Once Aizawa is out of sight, I pull out the notebook from underneath my coat. I hold it out in front of me, grasping it tightly. Tonight, I'll do it. Tonight everyone who had been in Kira's way will die… I can't help but laugh softly. "Now, Light, now. I can make it up to you. You will be able to finish what you have started…" I take out the pen from my desk, slowly writing down the name. _Nate Riv-… _

"_Paying back a debt, are we?"_

I quickly turn my chair to see a Shinigami, although I've seen one before, it was still quite shocking. "Ah! Shinigami… "

"Don't act so surprised. You should have known I was coming." His voice deep and serious, I look at him, almost speechless.

"Well, I guess I just hadn't thought about it that much…" I stutter with curiosity and bewilderment in my voice.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry that I am posting an unfinished chapter, I just wanted people to get a good feel of this fanfiction. The Shinigami will be revealed to be Light in the second chapter most likely. Feel free to comment and tell me what you think of it, any areas for improvement, etc,. Overall I hope you think my idea is one worth continuing and I hope to hear from the readers soon! Your support means a lot to me!**


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

Chapter 1: Matsuda

It was all so strange, how I had come to have this power, a blurred out dream, so it seems. It had frightened me before, what one could do once they had it, but now I was chosen; now it was my duty to finish what he had started. Light Yagami had been one of the smartest men I've ever know, I admired him, I never wanted to believe the rumors being spread across the task force, not because I was against the killings, but because I wanted him to live. In the end, when it all came to it, I was the one who shot him, over and over again. I was in shock, hurt and angry, if I could take it back now, I would. Now that I know how important Light, that is, Kira would suddenly become to me. It's been about 5 months since Light had died, but I know he would want me to do this, it was the only way I could apologize for what I had done to him. I know that the same fate may come to me, but I have to finish what he started, then, and only then, will my mind be at peace. I have been working with Near, unknown to himself, my enemy. I've had to wait these past months, I don't want to draw any attention to myself in the meantime. I would use the notebook tonight; I would become the new Kira tonight. Nate Rivers - you will be eliminated, just like you should have been all those months ago.

"_Matsuda, have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" _

I snap out of my trance, looking over to see Aizawa frowning at me. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Aizawa. I must have spaced out."

"Yea, well, don't do it again. This is serious, but then again, when do you ever take anything seriously." He snaps at me, gritting his teeth together.

"What was it you wanted to say to me?" I inquire, slighted by him, as always. I control myself with a certain, comforting thought.

"Just remember to be here on time tomorrow, big investigation, remember?" He sighs, putting his head in his hand. "Just be there…."

"Of course! See you tomorrow, Aizawa!" I smile, as we begin to part ways.

"Yea, tomorrow…" He mumbles, walking off to his car.

Once Aizawa is out of sight, I pull out the notebook from underneath my coat. I hold it out in front of me, grasping it tightly. Tonight, I'll do it. Tonight everyone who had been in Kira's way will die… I can't help but laugh softly. "Now, Light, now. I can make it up to you. You will be able to finish what you have started…" I take out the pen from my desk, slowly writing down the name. _Nate Riv-… _

"_Paying back a debt, are we?"_

I quickly turn my chair to see a Shinigami, although I've seen one before, it was still quite shocking. "Ah! Shinigami… "

"Don't act so surprised. You should have known I was coming." His voice deep and serious, I look at him, almost speechless.

"Well, I guess I just hadn't thought about it that much…" I stutter with curiosity and bewilderment in my voice.

"Were you about to write his name…?" The Shinigami asks with what seems to be a deep interest.

"Well… Yes, yes I was. I owe a friend this, I owe him greatly for what I have done in the past…" My voice fades as a sudden depression grows in my aura.

"I wouldn't write the name just yet, not if I were you…" He speaks softly.

"Why ever not? I've been planning to wait so that I wouldn't be suspected. Besides, if you could see what I'm like in front of my co-workers you wouldn't suspect me either…" I become a little more confident. "What is your business here? I assume this is your Death Note I have gotten a hold of?"

"Yes, it is." He replies calmly.

"Well, did you accidentally drop it here then, and have come to retrieve it?" I tighten my hold on the notebook.

"It doesn't work like that, idiot. I chose you to have this notebook. I know you felt grief for this _friend _of yours. Believe me, he would want you to have it and complete what he had started, but I think you need some guidance; you are still new to the powers and may make the same mistakes he did. You need my help if you wish to succeed." He reaches out his hand for the notebook.

I raise my eyebrows. "Ah, do you want the notebook? Well, I'm not sure if I can trust you Shinigami. How can I trust you have the same ideals as him and are able to lead me towards his goal? Did you ever meet with him…? With… Kira?"

"I know about his ideals more than you ever will…" The Shinigami cringes his eyes.

"Oh? Is that so?" I chuckle softly. _Yeah right, Shinigami or not who does this guy think he is? I'm the only one who knows what Light truly wanted. I'm the only one who can do it, and I don't think guidance from this bastard._

"Hand me my notebook." He limps towards me.

"You want it? Fine… but I swear if you try anything, you will regret it." I warn, hesitantly handing the notebook over to him.

He flips through the pages of the notebook, a slight smile appearing on his face. "It's been a long time since the notebook has been used for good like this… Thank you."

Confused, I reach out to take the notebook back. "Thank you? Just who are you, Shinigami?"

"I would have thought you'd know, Matsuda…"

"How do you know my name…?" I ask, pulling my arm back, gripping onto the sides of my chair.

"Because, I know you. As you know me." He stops and looks at one of the pages. "But you know… This isn't my notebook… It belongs to an old friend of mine… He can be pretty tricky, but I am smarter than he. This is my notebook." He opens his jacket to show a notebook tucked in the inside pocket.

As he hands me back the notebook, I flip a couple pages back, to the page he had seemed so interested in. On that page there is one name, _Light Yagami… _How could I have missed that? I guess I really am the idiot they always call me. "D-Did you know him? Light?"

"Yes… I do." He murmurs, I note that he is using present tense.

"You mean you did." I correct him.

"No."

"Then what do you mean?" I ask utterly confused by the Shinigami. "Tell me."

He pauses for a long while. "It's because… I am Light Yagami…"

**Author's Note:**

**I hope that you all liked that! Thank you so much for the reviews! I loved reading them, it really encouraged me to write more. I know this is not a new chapter, and I am revealing the Shinigami as Light in the first chapter, but I think it worked. I understand a lot of you will probably be disappointed because I only added on to the previous chapter. (I included the beginning from before to make it easier for the readers to follow along to. Please also give me some advice on where I should take the story, or even tell me your own ideas I can fit into the story – I would love that! Thank you all so much! New chapter coming soon!**


End file.
